botlfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotrenag Power Spear
Through the many years of Imperial history there has been a need to a multitude of weapons for every role, the Gotrenag is one such weapon. Created by the unusual minds of those within the Abyssii, the Gotrenag provides those advanced enough within the Skitarii legio's the ability to not only pierce enemy armour, but punch clean through it. The central rod of the spear is covered in a power-field, allowing it to pierce into an enemy's body whilst also cauterising flesh. Able to inflict massive damage on internal organs, the real effect is hidden inside the spear-shaft itself. Through electro-magnetics, the central adamantium rod can be fired out of it's housing, pushing the spike several feet forward, usually emerging from the other side of the victim's body. This system allows for deep penetration of both armour and flesh to cause internal damage where other weapons might struggle to reach, even having it's capability proven against warrior forms of the Hive-Fleet Leviathan during one of it's many incursions into Segmentum Tempestus. Design While the spear design itself has been used by many arms of the Imperium over the years, the basic design remains the same. The outer housing of the weapon contains the power system and battery compartment for the power-field and electromagnetic rails which line the inner wall of the spear housing. The internal rod is made of adamantium, with the powered field around it and several metal lugs on the bottom to stop the rod from being ejected wholesale when the electromagnetic rails are fired. While some designs incorporate automatic sensors that detect pressure when the spear is embedded and subsequently fire it, the more common choice is to have the electromagnets controlled by the user with a secondary switch next to the one for the power-field. This is specifically used to regulate the power consumption of the weapon as the electromagnetic rails and the power-field being used at the same time puts increased stress on the battery. This management of power means the weapon either need an external source of power to be constantly used or to be monitored and the use of the EM rails limited until absolutely necessary. Variants Gotrenag Rad-Spear Functionally identical to the original design, the version used by the Abyssii Skitarii differs by adding an additional method of killing it's victims. The tip of the adamantium rod is covered by several layers of radium that is designed to flake off and remain within the target once it has been retracted. A highly radioactive and potent material, it immediately begins to irradiate the surrounding material, swiftly decaying flesh and burning out electronics not heavily shielded enough to resist its effects. Sagitarii Power-Lance Built for use by Space Marines, this variant is physically larger, allowing for the extra space to mount a more comprehensive internal power system able to handle the activation of the EM rails at any time. The secondary benefit comes along with the privilege of being a Space Marine itself. The access to resources Astartes have far outstrips most within the Imperium, this means that the Adamantium rods that make up the main lethal element of the weapon are easily replaced. To take advantage of this resource the Sagitarii variant has a set of locking lugs that can lock onto and let go of, the adamantium rod. This allows the rods to be used normally with the lugs locked on, or to use the system as a launcher to fire the rods out using the electromagnetic rails at high speeds. Though it must be noted that any rods fired are relying entirely on their density and velocity to penetrate, as they are no longer protected by the power field upon leaving the body of the weapon. Although limited in it's armour piercing potential due to the lack of a power field, the rods have proved capable of penetrating light vehicle armour from up to 45 metres away, and easily able to penetrate most forms of infantry armour. While still a single-target weapon, this functionality gives the marines the ability to engage with one enemy and kill or disabled him within the effective range, and either reload another rod or switch to using it as a melee weapon for subsequent enemies. Category:Space Marines Category:Mechanicum Abyssii Category:Power Weapon